naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide Storm Revolution
Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide Revolution is an action-packed and fighting video game that focuces on the entire story and a filler story arc. Story The game covers the entire story of the whole series. Chapters Gameplay The gameplay style is soley based on the Ultimate Ninja Storm ''series with some elements from the ''Bleach ''game series, ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''game series and the ''Dragon Ball Z ''games, developed by ''Spike. Gameplay Controls Playstation 3 * Playstation 4 * Playstation Vita * Xbox 360 * Xbox One * Microsoft Windows * Playable Characters Consists over 750 characters. *Aaroniero Arruruerie (Resurreccion - Glotoneria) *Aaroniero Arruruerie (Kaien Shiba) *Abirama Redder (Resurreccion - Aguila) *Alejandro the Lion (Super Alejandro) *Amy Rose (Super Amy) *Antoine D'Coolette *Asami Saki *Avon *Ay *Barragan Louisenbarin (Resurreccion - Arrogante) *Bean the Duck *Big the Cat *Black Doom (Devil Doom) *Black Gore *Black Northidax *Black Reapa *Blaze the Cat (Burning Blaze) *Blaze the Cat (Laevatein) (Sir Percival) *Bollo Zakari (Enhanced Scalfold's Blade, Scalfold's Edge) *Boomer the Raven *Bradford Vulcan *Breeze the Falcon *Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette *Byakuya Kuchiki (Bankai - Senbonzakura Kageyoshi) *Charlotte Chuhlhourne (Resurreccion - Reina De Rosas) *Chiyo *Choe Neng Poww (Resurreccion - Calderon) *Choji Akimichi (Super Expansion Mode, Butterfly Chakra Mode) *Chojiro Sasakibe (Bankai - Koko Gonryo Rikyu) *Cirucci Sanderwicci (Resurreccion - Golondrina) *Coyote Stark (Resurreccion - Los Lobos) *Cream the Rabbit *Cyan Sung-Sun (Resurreccion - Anaconda) *Dameas the Gorilla *Dark Sonic *Deidara (Sky Attack Mode, C2 Dragon Mode) *Dello Sachs (Resurreccion - Leoterro) *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio (Resurreccion - Giralda) *E-100 Alpha (E-100 Alpha Mark II) *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *E-117 Sigma *E-123 Omega *Edrad Liones (Resurreccion - Volcanica) *Emerl *Emilou Apacci (Resurreccion - Cierva) *Erazor Djinn *Espio the Chameleon *Findorr Calius (Resurreccion - Pinza Aguda) *Franceska Mila Rose (Resurreccion - Leona) *Fu (Version 2 Cloak, Chomei) *Gaara (Kazekage Mode, Shukaku) *Gantenbainne Mosqueda (Resurreccion - Dragra) *Genshiro Okikiba *Ggio Vega (Resurreccion - Tigre Estoque) *Gin Ichimaru *Giriko Kutsuzawa (Enhanced Time Tells No Lies) *Gongo Tsukashi (Bakkoto - Shungo: Full Power) *Grimmjow Jagerjaques (Resurreccion - Pantera) *Hachigen Ushoda (Hollow Mask) *Haku *Han (Version 2 Cloak, Kokuo) *Hanzo *Hashirama Senju (Sage Mode, Sage Art: Wood Style: True Thousand Hands) *Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode) *Hinata Hyuga (Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists) *Hirashi Hyuga (Ice Sword Mode, Ice Wings Mode) *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Hiyori Sarugaki (Hollow Mask) *Hollow Ichigo (Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu, Second Hollow Full Form) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu, Hollow Mask) **Alt. Costumes: *Ichigo Kurosaki (Skullclad) *Ichigo Kurosaki (True Shikai) (Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Pre-Dangai Training) (Final Getsuga Tensho) *Ikkaku Madarame (Bankai - Ryumon Hozukimaru) *Ino Yamanaka *Iruka Umino *Isshin Kurosaki *Itachi Uchiha (Susano'o) *Izuru Kira *Jackie Tristan (Enhanced Dirty Boots) *Jet the Hawk *Jet the Hawk (J-Twin) (Sir Lamorak) *Jin Kariya *Jugo (Curse Mark Second Stage) *Jules Hedgehog *Julie-Su the Echidna *Jushiro Ukitake *Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Mode, Sage Mode) *Kakashi Hatake (Mangekyo Sharingan) *Kakashi Hatake (Both Sharingan) ''(Mangekyo Sharingan, Stabilized Susano'o) *Kakuzu (Four Hearts) *Kaname Tosen (Bankai: '''Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Emma Korogi', Hollow Mask, Resurreccion:' Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo') *Kankuro (Salamander Mode, Scorpion Mode) *Karin Kurosaki (Bankai - Kairen Kurosagi) *Karin Uzumaki *Kenpachi Zaraki (Eyepatch Removal, Shikai - Nozarashi) *Kensei Muguruma (Bankai: Tekken Tachikaze, Hollow Mask) *Kiba Inuzuka (Two-Headed Wolf Mode) *Killer Bee (Eight-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Gyuki) *Kimimaro Kaguya (Curse Mark Second Stage) *King Arthur *Kisame Hoshigake (Samehada Fusion) *Kisuke Urahara *Koga Kuchiki *Konan (Angel Mode) *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Knuckles the Echidna (Super Knuckles, Hyper Knuckles) *Knuckles the Echidna (Galatine) (Sir Gawain) *Kokuto *Kugo Ginjo (Enhanced Cross of Scaffold, Bankai) *Kunjo Watasabi *Kushina Uzumaki (Red Habenero Mode) *Kyubi Naruto (Four-Tailed Cloak) *Lisa Yadomaru (Hollow Mask) *Love Aikawa (Hollow Mask) *Luppi Antenor (Resurreccion - Trepadora) *Madara Uchiha (Rinnegan, Susano'o, Stabilized Susano'o) *Madara Uchiha (Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki) *Maki Ichinose *Makoto Kibune *Mammoth Mogul *Manic the Hedgehog *Marechiyo Omaeda *Mashiro Kuna (Hollow Mask) *Master Zix *Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bankai - Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo) *Mecha-Naruto (One-Tailed Chakra Cloak, Mecha-Kurama) *Mei Termui *Menma Uzumaki (Black Kurama) *Mephiles the Dark *Metal Ichigo (Mecha-Bankai) *Metal Knuckles *Metal Naruto (Three-Tailed Chakra Cloak, Mecha-Kurama) *Metal Sonic (Neo Metal Sonic, Metal Maddness, Metal Destroyer) *Metal Tails *Mifune *Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode, Red Beast Mode) *Mighty the Armadillo *Miles "Tails" Prower (Super Tails) *Minato Namikaze (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Yang-Kurama Mode) *Moe Shishigawara *Momo Hinamori *Muramasa (Hollow Muramasa) *Nagato *Naruto Uzumaki (Sage Mode, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) **Alt. Costumes: *Naruto Uzumaki (Kurama Link Mode) (Kurama Mode) *Naruto Uzumaki (Ashura's Power) (Ashura's Sage Mode, Sage Kurama Mode) *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Resurreccion: Gamuza) *NICOLE *Nirgge Parduoc (Resurreccion - Mamut) *Nnoritra Gilga (Resurreccion: Santa Teresa) *Obito Uchiha (Sharingan and Rinnegan, Summoning: Gedo Statue, Summoning: Ten-Tails) *Ohnoki *Oko Yushima *Omoi *Orochimaru (White Snake Mode, Summoning: Manda) *Orihime Inoue *Rangiku Matsumoto *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Renji Abarai (Bankai - Hihio Zabimaru) *Renji Abarai (True Bankai) (Bankai - Soo Zabimaru) *Retsu Unohana (Bankai - Minazuki) *Riruka Dokugamine (Enhanced Dollhouse) *Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode) *Rojuro Otoribashi (Bankai: Kinshara Butodan, Hollow Mask) *Roshi (Version 2 Cloak, Son Goku) *Rotor the Walrus *Rouge the Bat *Rukia Kuchiki (Bankai: Isshingori no Shirayuki) *Rukia Kuchiki (True Bankai) (Bankai - Hakka no Tagame) *Sai *Sajin Komamura (Bankai: Kokujo Tengen Myo'o) *Sakura Haruno (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Sally Acorn *Sam Spartan *Sasori (Human Puppet Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Mangekyo Sharingan, Susano'o) *Sasuke Uchiha (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan) (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Susano'o) *Sasuke Uchiha (Indra's Power) (Indra's Rinnegan, Stabalized Susano'o) *Scourge the Hedgehog (Super Scourge) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Super Shadow) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Arondight) (Sir Lancelot) *Shawlong Koufang (Resurreccion - Tijereta) *Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto (Bankai - Zanka no Tachi) *Shikamaru Nara *Shinji Hatake *Shinji Hirako (Hollow Mask) *Shino Aburame *Shisui Uchiha (Susano'o) *Shuhei Hisagi (Shikai - Kazeshini) *Shukuro Tsukishima *Shunsui Kyoraku *Shuren *Shusuke Amagai (Bankai: Raika Goen Kaku) *Silver the Hedgehog (Super Silver) *Silver the Hedgehog (Psychon) (Sir Galahad) *Soi Fon (Shunko) *Sojiro Kusaka (Ice Dragon Mode) *Sonia the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic) **Alt. Costumes: *Sonic the Hedgehog (Caliburn) (Excaliburn Sonic) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Ultra Power) (Ultra Sonic) *Sonic the Werehog *Sosuke Aizen (Hogyoku - Second Fusion, Hogyoku - Third Fusion, Hogyoku - Fourth Fusion, Hogyoku - Final Fusion) *Spector Harisaki (Resurreccion - Raiko, Resurreccion - Dakura Emtapo) *Sticks the Jungle Badger *Storm the Albatross *Suigetsu Hozuki (Water Arm Mode) *Szayelaporro Grantz (Resurreccion - Fornicaras) *Takasho Venta *Temari *Tenten *Tesra Lindocruz (Resurreccion - Verruga) *Tier Harribel (Resurreccion: Tiburon) *Tobirama Senju *Torra Fugaki (Resurreccion - Sukashi) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bankai - Daiguren Hyorinmaru) *Tsunade (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Ulquiorra Cifer (Resurreccion: Murcielago, Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa) *Uryu Ishida (Quincy: Vollstandig - Kojaka) *Utakata (Version 2 Cloak, Saiken) *Vector the Crocodile *Vernon Xalver *Wave the Swallow *Wind the Dove *Wonderweiss Margela (Resurreccion - Extinguir) *Yachiru Kusajishi *Yagura (Version 2 Cloak, Isobu) *Yamato *Yammy Llargo (Resurreccion - Ira) *Yasutora Sado (Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo) *Yoruichi Shihorin (Shunko) *Yugito Nii (Version 2 Cloak, Matatabi) *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna (Digital Radiant Invaders) *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Yylfordt Granz (Resurreccion - Del Toro) *Zabuza Momochi *Zangetsu (Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu) *Zaman Shiraki (Arrancar) (Resurreccion - Makkuro) *Zaman Shiraki (Dark Crystal Fusion) (Dark Crystal - First Fusion, Dark Crystal - Second Fusion, Dark Crystal - Third Fusion, Dark Crystal - Final Fusion) *Zavok (Giant Zavok) *Zazz *Zeena *Zentos *Zomon *Zor *Zommari Leroux (Resurreccion - Brujeria) Support-only Characters *Akatsuchi *Anko Mitarashi *Ameyuri Ringo *Cee *Charles Hedgehog *Chojuro *Di Roy Rinker *Dingo *Do Kanoji *Dulcy Dragon *Ganju Shiba *Garogai *Fuguki Suikazan *Isane Kotetsu *Jinin Akebino *Jinta Hanakari *Jinpachi Munashi *Kamui *Kiyone Kotetsu *Kurotsuchi *Kushimaru Kuriarare *Lilynette Gingerbuck *Mangetsu Hozuki *Monkey Khan *Nakeem Grindina *Nanao Ise *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Riku Togakushi *Ryuken Ishida *Shizune *Sleet *Taikon *Tessai Tsukabishi *Tetsuzaemon Iba *Ururu Tsumugiya Guest Characters *Ezio Auditore da Frinze *Goku *Monkey D. Luffy *Nightmare DLC Characters * Non-Playable Characters *Ayame *Bokkun *Candace Spartan *Cubot *Doctor Eggman *Doctor Eggman Nega *Grandpa Spartan *Iblis *Keigo Asano *Kevin Spartan *Kon *Kukaku Shiba *Kurenai Yui *Kurodo *Mimi Martinez *Noba *Omochao *Oracle of Delphius *Orbot *Ririn *Samui *Solaris *Teuchi *Yuzu Kurosaki Stages *Amegakure (Upper, Lower) *Black Comet *Final Valley (Sunny, Rainny) *G.U.N. HQ *Hell *Fake Karakura Town *Forest of Death *Karakura Town High School *Karakura Town Streets *Kingdom Valley *Kirigakure *Konohagakure (Day, Evening, Night, Destroyed) *Konohagakure Forest *Knothole Forest *Knothole Village *Kumogakure *Hueco Mundo Desert (Day, Night) *Lightning Desert (Normal, Destroyed) *Mobius *Mount Myoboku *Rukon District (Day, Night) *Seireitei Forest (Day, Night) *Seireitei Streets (Day, Evening) *Sogyoku Hill *Soleanna *Space Colony Ark *Station Square *Sungakure (Day, Night) *Sungakure Gate *Third Training Field (Day, Evening) *Third Squad's Barracks *Training Grounds *Turtle Island *Uchiha Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Virtual Arena *War Zone *Westopolis List of Teams * List of Team Ultimate Attacks * Enemies *Bandiks *Gillians *Hollows Boss Battles Trophies/Achievments Development Demo Release Date *Japanese: June 10, 2020 *English: May 5, 2025 *European: May 6, 2025 Voice Cast (Japanese) Voice Cast (English) *Ben Diskin - Sai *Brian Beacock - Yumichika Ayasegawa *Brian Donovan - Rock Lee *Catlin Ann Taylor - Sally Acorn *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose *Colleen Villard - Miles "Tails" Prower, Charmy Bee, Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Crispin Freeman - Itachi Uchiha, The Fourth Kazekage *Dan Woren - Byakuya Kuchiki, Hirashi Hyuga *Danielle Judovitz - Tenten *Dave Mallow - Kensei Muguruma *Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake *David Kaye - Dello Sachs, Commander Tower *David Vincent - Grimmjow Jagerjaques, Koga Kuchiki *Debi Mai West - Tsunade *Derek Stephen Prince - Uryu Ishida, Shino Aburame *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Konan *Doug Erholtz - Kisuke Urahara, Kankuro, Gin Ichimaru *Eileen Stevens - Mimi Martinez *Fred Tatasciore - Kakuzu, The Third Raikage *Grant George - Izuru Kira *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Breeze the Falcon, E-106 Eta *Henry Rollins - Zaman Shiraki *James Arnold Taylor - Boomer the Raven *James Hong - Monkey Khan *Jamieson Price - Yasutora Sado, Tobirama Senju, Muramasa (Zanpakuto Spirit), The Second Mizukage *J.B. Blanc - Sajin Komamura *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki, Zangetsu (Zanpakuto Spirit), Metal Ichigo, Yagura, Sasori *Jonathan Adams - Black Doom *Josh Keaton - Kevin Spartan *Karen Strassman - Rouge the Bat, Momo Hinamori, Soi Fon *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno, Karin Kurosaki, Retsu Unohana, Nanao Ise, Wave the Swallow *Keith Silverstein - Vector the Crocodile, Coyote Stark, Sojiro Kusaka, Kimimaro Kaguya *Kevin Michael Richardson - Dameas the Gorilla, Bollo Zakari *Kirk Thornton - Shadow the Hedgehog, Kisame Hoshigake, Orbot, Master Zix, Mifune *Kyle Herbert - Big the Cat, Kiba Inuzuka, Sosuke Aizen, Ganju Shiba *Laura Bailey-Willingham - Torra Fugaki, Blaze the Cat, Kushina Uzumaki, Hiyori Sarugaki, Mashiro Kuna, Tier Harribel, Kurotsuchi *Liam O'Brien - Gaara, Jushiro Ukitake *Logan Grove - Emerl *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki, Mecha-Naruto, Metal Naruto, Menma Uzumaki *Mark Oliver - Metal Sonic *Matthew Mercer - Yamato, Shukuro Tsukishima *Maurice LaMarche - Charles Hedgehog, Grandpa Spartan *Megan Hollingshead - Rangiku Matsumoto, Shizune, Nemu Kurotsuchi *Melissa Disney - Julie-Su the Echidna *Michael Yurchak - Jet the Hawk *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki, Cream the Rabbit *Mike Pollock - Doctor Eggman, Doctor Eggman Nega *Nathan Kress - Manic the Hedgehog *Neil Kaplan - Madara Uchiha, Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, Zommari Leroux *Nicolle Sullivan - Sonia the Hedgehog *Nicolas Roye - Shisui Uchiha *Patrick Setiz - Kenpachi Zaraki, Isshin Kurosaki, Han *Paul St. Peter - Kurama, Yammy Llargo *Peter Lurie - Hashirama Senju *Quinton Flynn - Silver the Hedgehog, Kon, Iruka Umino *Richard Ecpar - Zangetsu (Quincy Powers) *Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog, Shinji Hirako *Sam Riegel - Roshi *Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Hyuga, Orihime Inoue, Isane Kotetsu *Steve Stanley - Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shuhei Hisagi *Steven Blum - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi, The Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki, Bradford Vulcan, Black Northidax, Gongo Tsukashi *Steven Kramer - Shunsui Kyoraku, Hiruzen Sarutobi *Tara Strong - Sam Spartan *Todd Habbernok - Obito Uchiha, Moe Shishigawara *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara *Tony Oliver - Minato Namikaze, Ulquiorra Cifer *Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna, Storm the Albatross, Jugo, Zetsu, Love Aikawa, Kugo Ginjo, Findorr Calius, Kokuto, Zavok *Troy Baker - Spector Harisaki, Espio the Chameleon *Vanessa Marshall - E-107 Theta *Vic Migonaga - E-123 Omega, Ikkaku Madarame, Nagato *Wally Wingert - Renji Abarai, The Second Tsuchikage *Wendee Lee - Yoruichi Shihorin, Yugito Nii *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha Crew * Trivia * Category:Naruto, Bleach and Sonic Wiki Category:Video Games